Limited Enemy
Limited Enemies are special enemies only found during some events by exploring the Campaign or Event exclusive map. They can also be found in the Bonus Area that appears for events that feature Legendary Archwitches. Encounters and Combat Limited Enemies only appear during certain events that have them. They are cards that appear on the Campaign Map (Celestial Realm 1 & 2) or on Event exclusive maps. You can simply "Dismiss" these encounters if you don't want to fight against them at that moment. (Note: Dismissing the Limited Enemy won't make it disappear completely, they can appear again later.) The strength of the Limited Enemy depends on how many cat symbols appear besides it when it is encountered. The more cats there are, the stronger the enemy and the higher the chance of dropping its own card when defeated. Areas with higher vitality cost have higher chances of making a Limited Enemy appear. The strength of the Limited Enemies encountered is random and is not affected by the area where it is encountered. Defeating Limited Enemies increases your chances of obtaining the card. When a Limited Enemy is defeated, its drop rate for the next encounter will increase. This bonus lasts for 30 minutes and refreshes after every battle with a Limited Enemy. This bonus drop rate can be increased up to +100%, but will disappear when the timer runs out. The bonus will also reset if the Limited Enemy drops its card as a reward. Limited Enemies can use their own skill during the battle and, depending on the skill, it can potentially defeat the player's unit in one round if it is strong enough. Unlike Archwitch battles, soldiers are lost when battling Limited Enemies and won't be recovered after the battle. If not defeated within a number of turns, the Limited Enemy may escape the battle and cause an instant loss for the player. When you find a Limited Enemy, you may press the back button to return to the overworld map. If you return to that location where you left the Limited Enemy and advance, you will encounter her again. She will have the same number of soldiers and drop chance, but it will still cost vitality to encounter again. You can use this technique to store Limited Enemies for a period of time, which can be useful if you later need to encounter a Limited Enemy right away to keep your 30 minute timer from reaching zero. Note that stored Limited Enemies do disappear after some time. Rewards When defeated, Limited Enemies can drop one of the following: * N Cards * Limited Enemy Cards * Maiden Tickets x5 * Premium Summon Ticket x1 * Valkyrie Shoes Light x1 * Valkyrie Sword Light x1 * Arcanas Bonus Area Limited Enemies When a limited enemy is only available in a Bonus Area, they will usually not have a timer or an encounter bonus. This is likely due to the fact that bonus areas themselves have time limits and you can't guarantee to find a second (or more) bonus area before the limited enemy timer runs out. Limited Enemies in bonus areas also have slightly different rewards which includes Awakening materials. Notes Some Limited Enemy mechanics were changed in an update. The timer was increased from 10 minutes to 30 minutes, and the drop rate bonus caps of +5% for SR Limited Enemies and +10% for R Limited Enemies were removed. Limited Enemy Timeline Category:Mechanics & Gameplay